


Flower Shop Prompt

by Faelise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelise/pseuds/Faelise
Summary: The task was simple: Quickly get a nice bouquet of flowers for his parents anniversary then head over and have dinner with them. Except, the flowers aren't really the thing grabbing his attention right now and oh man, this isn't good.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Gyuhao Exhibit 2020: Snap Shoot





	Flower Shop Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the images are hugeeee, but I wanted to get a lot of detail in ;-;
> 
> I love these funky boys a lot and I hope you enjoy the work!

Flower Shop Au featuring part timer Minghao and Kim "I only came in for a bouquet but this is the love of my life right in front of me" Mingyu


End file.
